Tell Me Lies
by Lynn Kyzar
Summary: While on Aeos are hero's find a girl no memory or name but amazing fighting ability, so they take her along and Faize is captivated by her outgoing nature and her always smiling face. FaizeXOC EdgeXReimi. rated m for stuff later on.
1. Info

Tell Me Lies

**Name: Eremia (at fist she has no name read and find out why?)**

**Age: 18**

**Hair: Shining white, at first its all down then it's, long in back in a high braided pony tail. Front braided in small braids framing her face.**

**Eyes: Shining gold swirls of silver**

**Skin: Light tan / Caucasian**

**Outfit: found in white body suit with gold design on it like in the hole in the cave on Aeos in the beginning, has matching shoes. New outfit in profile.**

**Weapon: blades like Blood Rayne but short like daggers and steel plating on the sides, front, and back of her shoes to allow fierce kicks. She fights with fist and feet.**

**Background: Unknown**


	2. The Angel

**The Angel**

* * *

Edge, Reimi, and Faize had just finished beating the mysterious monster and colleting the meteor fragment. Faize sent his Sol back to the base since Edge wanted to a bit more scouting before heading back.

Edge smiled, "Looks like a cave over there we can check out."

Reimi sighed knowing Edges curious side had taken over but fallowed him anyway.

As they were exploring the cave Faize found some markings on the wall and a small circle in the middle. He ran his hand over the markings and the circle, then a bright blue light shown from the marking and the cave wall popped back and a rush of air pasted him creating a dust cloud. Everyone coughed as it engulfed them.

"Edge, Reimi, I think I found something." Faize said as the dust settled.

They all stood at the opening and looked at each other then Edge pulled out a glow stick illuminating the cave.

Faize looked to the middle of the room to see some type of oval shaped rock on a platform with the same markings on it as the door.

"I wonder."

Edge walked up to him, "Wonder what? This rock doesn't look like a normal rock."

"That's because it's not, this rock has the same markings the door had and when I placed my hand in the circle on it the door opened. So I'm wondering if I place my hand over this similar circle will this rock have something inside."

Edge smiled, "Well then try it." Edge took the Eldarian's hand and placed it in the circle.

"Edge!"

Then the air hissed out of a crack that formed in the rock and it open to a white capsule with what looked like a human girl inside. They all gasped, she was a human depiction of a angel with pure white hair laying around her and lightly tanned skin warring all white and gold.

Reimi gasped, "Edge, look she's alive, see she's breathing."

Faize stepped up and put his hand on her wrist and felt for a pulse, "Reimi is right, she is

alive, I feel her heart beat."

That's when her eyes slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times, she sat up and looked at Faize who let go and stepped back a little. Faize's shy side took over with her staring at him without saying anything.

Reimi walked up to the girl, "Um… Hello….. Can you understand me?"

The girl looked away from Faize and at Reimi, "Yes, I understand you."

Reimi smiled, "I'm Reimi that's Faize and Edge," she said pointing to each person, "Who are you?"

The girl looked away from her a minute, "I don't remember. I can't remember anything."

Edge stepped up, "Well we can't just leave you here, how about you come back with us to the base and we can figure it out from there. Can you stand or walk at all?" he held out his hand to her. She swung her legs over the edge and took his hand, Faize came around to the other side offering her his hand to which she took. She slowly stood her legs a little wobbly but stable enough so she let go of there hands.

She walked around a bit till she got use to walking again, "I feel better thank you. Now this place is giving me the creeps so can we leave." they all nodded Edge and Reimi lead the way back to the base and Faize fallowed behind closely thinking of how pretty she was.

* * *

She was blinded by the sun as they walked out of the cave and put her arm over her eyes and stopped, Faize walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just my eyes haven't adjusted yet. I stepped out to quickly. I'll be fine as soon as my eyes adjust."

He nodded, "That's understandable, who knows how long you were in that pod."

A minute latter she got a chance to look around and saw the world around with wonder and aw. Looking at every plant and tree around as they walk sometimes Reimi would have to pull her along to make sure she didn't get left behind. They all turn a corner and are confronted by some native bugs, Edge, Reimi, and Faize jumped in front of the girl. She turned around when she heard movement behind her and saw another one behind her about to strike her down. Faize turns and looks, "Watch out!"

She doges under it just before it hits her and she kicks up throwing it into the air. And jumping up her self spin around and giving the creature another hard kick to its side throwing it into a tree killing it. She lands with ease and looks at them who are all gaping at her, "What?"

* * *

They dispatched the others and continued with Reimi talking to the nameless girl and Faize was walking ahead with Edge.

Reimi turned to the girl, "Hey I just realized you don't have a name since you don't remember anything."

"Your right, I don't, then, why don't you give me a good name. Ohh will you, Please?"

"What? I'm not sure I could give you a good one."

That's when Faize and Edge joined the conversation, Faize looked at her, "Normally in an amnesia case like this the person is given a name based on were they are found."

"Well were did you find me. And don't say in a cave cause I know that already."

Edge thought a minute, "Well we found you in a cave near the crash site of the Eremia."

Reimi smiled, "That can be your name, Eremia."

The girl smiled, "I like it."

Faize smiled and stepped up her, "It's settled then, Eremia it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Faize Sheifa Beleth." he held out his hand and she reach out and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you too Faize."

Edge and Reimi also did so shaking her hand and they all smiled and continued to the base.

* * *

They all walked up the platform to the outside of the base and Edge, Reimi, and Eremia looked around in aw, they had never seen technology like this. They all filled in to the control room with there captain and the Eldarian commander.

Edge told him about the Eremia (the ship) and the life form they encountered and officially putting Faize on there team.

Then the commander turned and looked behind Edge, "Edge, who is your new friend?"

Edge looked behind him and stepped to the side so the commander could see her, "Sir, this is Eremia, we found her in some type of life preserver pod in a cave near the crash site."

"Eremia?"

She stepped forward, "Yes sir, I can't remember anything from before I was found so I don't remember my name so Reimi gave me your down ships name."

Reimi smiled and nodded, "I thought it was fitting sir."

Edge placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sir I would like to request that Eremia be on the team as well, she may not look it but she's a fighter and her skills can be useful in are missions."

The captain, "Very well, if you trust her abilities that much then I'm ok with it."

The commander smiled, "I agree as well, four is always better than three."

* * *

They gave a solute, Eremia's was a little late but they didn't care, and they headed out and to the rest area, one of the Eldarian women offered to make Eremia some new clothes so she wouldn't have to be uncomfortable and so she did.(picture in profile.) She was also given some blades that hook to her arms so she doesn't have to fight with just her hands and feet. She walked out to meet the others with her new outfit on and she braided her hair so it wouldn't get in the way when in battle, she had her new blades hooked to her back crossed in an X.

"So…. Um, how do I look?" everyone turned to look at her and gasped.

Reimi smiled and walked up to her, "Wow your like a whole new person, you look really pretty in that."

"A girl named Rose from Eldar made it for me, so you like it?"

"You kidding I wish I had one, but it wouldn't look right on me. Eldarian clothes suit you."

Edge walked up, "She's right you do look nice."

Faize couldn't stop staring but he regained his composure enough to also give her a complement. Then they all left to meet with the captain for there next mission.

They fallowed the captain to the new SRF-003 Calnus and the captain told Edge that he was the Captain. "Reimi, Faize, Eremia, I'm counting on you."

"Yes Sir."

"We'll do whatever we can to help."

"Faize you'll be taking the copilots chair, Eremia, Reimi can teach you how to use the chair across from her. Any questions?"

"No Sir."

Edge looked at the captain, "Sir I accept with the utmost gratitude." he saluted the captain as he left and exited the ship.

Edge walked to the captains chair looked out over the flight deck, "Reimi, Faize start launch preparation, sorry Eremia, you'll haft to sit this one out since you don't know the technology."

She nodes to him, "It's alright I'll just have to wait till Reimi is free or if Reimi is busy Faize knows this stuff to right so he can also teach me." she smiles at him while sitting in the passenger seat and he nods.

Faize turned to Edge, "Launch preparations complete. Ready on you command Captain."

Edge stood, "Very well, Calnus engage."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Then they were off to the vast star ocean and in to the warp, Faize put the ship in auto pilot and Eremia went to the seat she was going to learn how to use and sit down in the seat just looking around the screens. Reimi and Edge both left to get some rest.

Faize got out of his chair to see her sitting there just looking around with a really serious face.

He walked up, "What's with that face, it's doesn't suit you." she jumped and looked at him.

"Faize, you scared me."

"I'm sorry I did not mean to scare you, I just saw you sitting here and wondered what you were thinking."

"I don't remember, oh well."

She was about to get up when he asked, "Would you like to learn how to use this computer, now?"

She looked at him and smiled, "Sure." they spent most of the time teaching her how to use the computer which she picked up really quickly like she knew already but forgot and the lessons were jogging her memory.

* * *

Edge took her on a tour for the ship and introduced her to Welch.

She looked at the girl with pink hair in front of her, "You look real enough to me but you're a hologram. Cool."

Eremia poked her stomach and her hand went right trough it, "Wow to bad we can't do this in battle, never have to worry about getting hurt."

Welch looked at her, "Well Edge you sure have good taste, she is pretty thou not as pretty as me of course."

Edge jumped and blushed, "What it's not like that?"

Eremia looked at Edge then back at Welch then laughed, "No offense Edge but your not my type plus Welch, he likes Reimi."

Welch gasped, "Edge you been holding out on me tell auntie Welch all the good details."

Edge Blushed more, "But Reimi is just a friend."

Eremia laughed again jumping off the platform, "Edge, I like her, she's cool." she started to walk out the room when the computer went off talking about warping out.

* * *

Reimi looked at Edge, "We've entered the target planet's atmosphere. Now initiating landing procedures."

Eremia, "Analyzing the planet's atmosphere. Doesn't look like it'll pose a threat."

Reimi, "I'll scan for life sine's when we land."

Faize, "Landing gear locks 10 seconds to touchdown. Craft stabilization confirmed."

They felt a jolt and Eremia looked at the computer, "Touch down confirmed, the air here is almost like that on Aeos but it's colder."

Reimi, "Inferred shows life forms not to far from here."

Faize, "Ready to leave when you are."

* * *

They all left the ship all gathered outside and headed for the life forms when they got there they saw the towns people gather to meet them calling them gods from the sky.

They were lead to meet the elder of the village who introduced him self as Ghimdo and

welcomed them to the village and even he called them gods. Eremia stopped listening when he was calling them gods, she didn't like it, some were deep inside of her knew she was something special but she was defiantly no were near a god.

She turned and looked as the door opened and a small girl walked in she looked about six, she walked past Eremia and ran strait in to Edge knocking him forward.

Ghimdo looked, "Lymle!"

"Here grandpa."

"Thank you Lymle."

"Don't forget to water it, Kay?" then she went and started drawing a symbol on the floor.

Ghimdo looked at them, "Sorry for the intrusion, this is my granddaughter Lymle."

Faize looked at Edge, "She quite curious child isn't she?"

Lymle stood and looked at her grandpa, "I finished the symbol so I'm ganna go north for a while, Kay?"

"What you can't go north it's to dangerous by yourself." he sighed and looked at them.

Eremia looked at him, "You want use to take her up there don't you?"

Faize and Reimi looked at her, Edge did but he nodded, "Sure we can do that."

Reimi looked at him, "Edge!"

"Reimi we can't just ignore these people and are mission here is to find and eliminate any threats to colonization, this Bacculus sure sounds like a threat. Any captain would make the same choice."

Eremia smiled at Faize them nodding at each other and he stepped forward, "Very well we will make sure Lymle gets back unharmed."

Edge turned to him, "Faize?"

"We are a team and how am I supposed to get any experience if I'm left behind here."

Edge smiled and looked at Eremia she shook her head, "Oh you are not leavening me behind I need to test out my new blades on something other than a simulator." she stepped over to Lymle and looked at her giving her a thumbs up, "Don't worry we'll get you there and back in no time. I'm Eremia nice to meet you."

Edge and Reimi, "Hi I'm Edge."

"And I'm Reimi, it's nice to meet you."

Lymle pointed to her self, "Lym" she pointed to Eremia, "Mimi." she pointed to Edge,

"Edgie" she pointed to Reimi, "Reirei." then she started chanting there nicknames as

Faize came over, "Hi I'm Faize Sheifa Beleth, so how about Faizie, Lym?"

She shook her head and pointed to her self, "Lymle" and pointed back to him, "Faize."

Faize looked hurt, Eremia came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Faize, I'm sure if you give her some time she'll warm up to you."

"Thank you but I don't think that will be the case."

She smiled at him and looked as Lymle walked to the door and held her wand up, "Where going Kay."

* * *

So they fallowed Lymle out of the village through the north gate and headed toward the temple Lymle specified. Eremia noticed Faize trailed behind a little and fell back a little to walk beside him, but he didn't act like he noticed her so she poked him in the shoulder hard but not hard enough to hurt him to bad. He jumped out of his stupor and looked at her, "Ow, what was that for?" he held his arm.

She smiled at him putting her hand behind her back, "I had to break you out of that glum some how. And it was either that or kicking you in the shin. I thought that would hurt less."

He looked at her, "Well I'm glad you didn't kick me but I'm not in a glum mood."

She smiled at him, "You can deny it all you want but it doesn't help none, and don't worry I'm sure she warm up to you just give her time. All things heal in time."

He looked at her, "That's a very good saying. Where did you hear it?"

"I don't remember, it just came to me unconsciously. Like a reflex."

"Maybe we'll go to a planet on are travels that you recognize and maybe we'll get your memories back."

She looked down sadly, "Apart of me doesn't want know my past. What if I remember and it changes me in to something I don't want to be."

Faize placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be fine and you'll always have us to hold on to for support. I'll always be there when you need it the most."

She looked at him hugged his neck, "Thank you." she let go and ran to catch up to Edge and Reimi but stopped and turned to him, "You coming or are you just ganna stand there in a daze all day." she yelled laughing. He smiled nodding and ran up to them.

* * *

They walked up to the citadel's big door, when Edge touched it a bright light flashed, "Uh… what was that?"

Lymle walked up to him, "Edgie you can use symbology, Kay?"

Reimi sighed, "That stinks I can't use symbology but Edge can that's unfair."

Eremia laughs, "Don't worry Reimi, I can't use symbology either." she put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Everyone laughed and headed inside, Eremia looked around and shivered, "Wow it's colder in here than outside, we'll to get moving so I don't freeze." They all nodded and headed up the stairs to the top to see the Oracle. They trudged up the stairs on the left side at Lymle pace which was pretty fast compared to any other child her age.

Eremia was kind of tired when they reached the top platform, what with all the monsters on the way up she was hoping for a rest while talking to the oracle, no such luck. They heard a scream, Edge kicked open the wooden door to see the women laying on the ground with a dragon standing over her body. Everyone reached for there weapons, Lymle stepped forward and summoned Cerberus, "You made me very, very mad, Kay?" the big dog jumps at the dragon knocking him over. The dragon knocks Cerberus off and started toward Lymle and was about to crush her.

Then Edge and Fazie jump in front of her blocking his attack and knocking it away and Edge smiles, "Hey Lym, were friends remember so we'll always have your back."

As Reimi shot it with her arrows distracting it, Eremia jumped in to the air attacking it, ready to kick but wasn't quick enough and he caught her foot. Spinning around he throws her hard in to a stone pillar, hearing her loud cry of pain Faize looks to see her on the ground unconscious. He attacks the dragon a few more times before it falls and they all jump back as he lets out a loud roar and he disappears with the ceiling collapses . As the roof collapses Edge pulls Reimi out of the way and Faize gets Lymle, the dust clears and Faize jumps up running over to Eremia.

He turns her over as Reimi comes over and scans her, "Don't worry Faize she's fine just a bump on the head."

He nodes and shacks her little, "Eremia, wake up…..Hey come on wake up."

She groans a bit but sits up and looks at Faize putting a hand on her head, "Ow my head hurts."

Faize smiles and helps her up careful not to let go till she was stable, she stumbled a little and he held one of her hands and had his other hand behind her back.

She shook out of her dizziness and let go of his hand, "Don't worry I'm fine now thanks."

* * *

Lymle told Edge and Reimi about another girl who learned the healing symbol, so they left out the balcony that lead to the village.

"Looks like we can get down this cloth, I'll go first to see if it's safe." Edge said Reimi shook her head and they started arguing, Eremia rolled her eyes.

"Can one of you go already?" she said but they weren't listening, Faize walked over climbing over the railing and sliding down and landing with a soft thud in the snow.

"Ok Eremia, Lymle, it's safe to come down."

She leaned over the railing, "Ok here comes Lymle." she lifted her over and she slides down, he caught her setting her down on the ground. Eremia slide down next and he caught her by wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck and there faces were really close. He set her down blushing and they looked away from each other both had smiles on there faces.

She looks at Lymle and sees her walking away, "Hey Edge, Reimi, you better hurry or Lymle will leave you behind." her and Faize fallowed slowly behind Lymle giving the other two to catch up.

* * *

They make it to Lutea's house and meet her in her room telling her about the temple and why they came see her.

"Oh I see." she said looking down sadly. Lymle shacks her leg, "Lutie teach me the Symbol, I promise I'll do my bestest."

She looked at her and the rest sadly, "A while back there was a case of bacculus in the village. I used my healing symbol but he wasn't cured."

Edge sighed heavily, "So there's no way to cure it."

Lutea, "There may be away if you can find the source, but I don't know that either."

Lymle, "We just ask grandpa, grandpa knows everything."

Edge nodes, "We're going back to Triom."

He turns to leave but Lutea stops them, "Wait," she hands him a stone, "It's a symbol

stone. When you find the source you put it in here and bring it back here."

Reimi looked at Edge, "Like a sample case."

The all nodded thanking her, leaving her house and headed off toward the village of Triom. It took awhile but Eremia was glad they didn't have to walk thought anymore snow her toes where cold but she wouldn't admit it she didn't want them to think she was weak.

* * *

**Hey silver here, tell me what you think and no it hasn't be beta read i'm need a beta reader so please help. hope you liked it. I'll put the next one up tomorrow or something. Review!  
**


	3. Eremia's Mysterious Power

Eremia's Mysterious Power

* * *

They entered Lymle grandpas house and told him what they knew and asked about the source.

He told them About the ship and then he started hurting.

"Grandpa!" Lymle ran to his side.

Eremia looked to Edge, "We need to hurry he doesn't have much more time."

Edge, "Right, Lymle you stay with your grandpa we'll get source and be back soon ok?"

They all turned and walked out, they stopped outside and Edge looked deep in thought.

Edge, "Sorry but that ship concerns me to you don't think it could be the Aquila."

Faize walked past Edge, "It's entirely possible, warp space has certain calculations, miss

that by even a decimal and there can be variation of decades."

Edge smiled, "So it could be Crowe."

Lymle, "Hey! You for forgot something." Lymle ran up to them and looked around at them, "Your forgetting your friend, Kay?"

Edge smiled and patted her head, "You'd have to be pretty absent minded to forget a friend." they all smile and leave the village heading for the mountain path.

* * *

They look as they get to this big black shipbuilding the snow and a little in the mountain.

Eremia, "What's that?"

Edge, "It's defiantly not the Aquila. Let's go check it out."

They headed in though a hole in the side of the ship and fought there way up the stairs having to blow there way through sometimes.

* * *

They reached what looked like a terminal and Faize searched the data for any information about what happened.

A few minutes later he displayed a clip on the bigger screen, the creatures that lived here turned into monsters and killed each other.

Edge looked down sadly, "What happened to this ship that would cause that."

Faize looked at Eremia, "That's not the worst thing I found I went back a few video's to see if I could find that out but instead I found this."

He put it on screen and looked back to Eremia, on the screen it showed her in the same kind of pod she'd been found in, in the same clothes and being put in to a launcher port and shot in to space.

"What why was I here?" she walked up to Faize, "Did you find anything else?"

He looked away from her and nodded, pressing some buttons on screen and another part of the ship popped up.

It showed her in a water tube in the suit with tubes hooked up to her, they took a dark fragment and putt it near her and it disintegrated. The creature looked mad so he smashed the glass having her fall out of the thing along with a bunch of water. It grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the room then telling the guards with him something and leaving, but the guards stayed and beat her, then the video cuts off.

Faize never took his eyes off of her knowing she would not like what she saw, she lets out a heavy and shaky breath. She looks at the ground and put her hand to her chest, "Who am I, What am I?"

Fazie reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, "I don't know what you are but I know that your are friend and if you really wish to find out what you are we'll be with you all the way." she looked at him tears in her eyes and hugged his chests crying in to his shoulder. He was surprised for a second but put his arms around her, one hand rubbing her back a little.

Lymle walked up and pulled on her pants leg, "Why is Mimi crying? Don't cry, Kay?"

Eremia let go of Faize and looked at Lymle and patted her head, "Don't worry Lymle I feel better thanks to my friends."

* * *

After that they decided to explore a little more to see if they could find anything else, they went up to the main control room but it didn't come up with anymore. Eremia walked around the elevator to the back of it, and found another door.

"Edge I found another door." she walked up to it and it opened she walked in and up near the dark crystal in the back of the room.

Lymle walked up and taped it while then a light shone and Lymle pulled out a glowing symbol stone.

"Lymle why don't you move it a little closer." she did and a bright light shown before the symbol stone crumbled and the dark crystal let out a weird mist. Then a monster appeared out of no where and everyone but Eremia stepped back. She looked up at the monster and the eyes connected the creature didn't move. She then jumped in to the air and on its back and the creature went wild like it was being burned alive. Her eyes glowed white and her hands, she touched the crystal on it's back and it disappeared in to dust and a bright pillar of light shone. When they looked again they again the crystal was gone and Eremia laid on the floor off to one side.

"Eremia!" Faize runs to her side as she opens her eyes slowly shacking the dizziness out of her head, "What did you do to it?"

She sat up with his help, "I don't know. It was just like instinct and I think I heard it…. Speaking to me, telling what to do….or was it my imagination. I don't know."

Edge walked up, "We need to get out of here. Can you walk?"

She stood with the help and Lymle tried to help but wasn't very effective, "Yeah I think so."

* * *

They left the ship and headed for the village.

They arrived to half the town missing and a stone on the hill, Faize walked up, "Apparently the bacculus patients mutated into terrible beast. They lost all reason and attacked the families, friends and finally."

He didn't finish as Lutea came up as Lymle found a flower stuck to the rock, "Grandpa I wasn't able to save you…..I'm sorry …..I'm sorry."

Lutea turned around and looked at them all, Faize spoke first, "We found the source of the sickness. However we were unable to recover it.. The symbol stone shattered, along with the source itself…"

"I see.." Lutea looked at the statue, "The patients started screaming, then turned to stone, just as that column of light appeared…"

Eremia looked down, "Oh no it's my fault. That column of light was me shattering the source."

She walked over to Lymle and put a hand on her back, "I'm sorry Lym…"

Lutea walked up, "No.. if the source had remained, more would have gotten sick. Now you destroyed it. Who would condemn such an act?"

Faize stepped up, "She speaks the truth, Eremia. That strange object was the cause of all this suffering. Edge perhaps we should make discovering it's origins out new objective."

He nods and steps up to Lymle, Eremia moved back, "Lym, we're going back to the sky. We have to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. But… what do you want to do? You know if you still feel the same as us… if you think of us as your friends, just like the way we think of you…..and if you want to come along with us…."

Lymle stood and turned around facing them, "I'm going with you."

They all smile and she says bye to Lutea and they all head off to the ship.

* * *

They all gathered in the control room, Faize analyzed while Reimi stopped Lym from drawing on the floor. Eremia was still feeling a little down so she sat in the passenger chair letting Faize do his search. She watched as Faize and Edge talked, "I don't even know this planets name. The name of Lymle home world, I mean."

"Lemuris." Lymle said while looking at them from the top of the stairs, "Lymle Lemuri Phi, Grandpa said I got the worlds name Kay?"

Faize nodded and typed it in to the computer then addressed Edge, "There some data here that might interest you."

Reimi, "That's the Aquila."

Edge, "Who'd of thought we'd catch his trail here of all places."

Faize, "What should we do we await your orders captain."

Edge, "We are to set course for Arcturus VIII."

Faize stood and looked at Eremia, "It's all yours." she smiled at him and took her seat

typing in the new coordinates. While Faize took the copilots chair.

Edge, "Calnus, prepare for launch!"

They all stood and saluted him, "Yes sir." Lymle was a little late but he really didn't care.

Eremia sat back in her chair as they entered warp space and sighed, Fazie got up and walked over to her, "I'm sorry."

"Huh, What are you sorry for?" she said standing and looking at him.

"I'm sorry for not being more helpful. I couldn't find anything else about why your on the that ship." he looked upset and looked away from her.

Eremia, "What? Don't be stupid you've been nothing but helpful. Without you there I mite never have known I was even on that ship. I'm not upset about being there I'm just wondering why. Why was I there? How did I get there? You know, and with you here I can find out. I'm thankful you showed me that video, and don't worry about me being upset I don't even remember anything that happened to me there. It's like my mind blocked out that part and I'm glad it did cause I can be positive, so thank you."

He nodded, "Your welcome."

* * *

They both walked out in to the recreation room and saw Lymle sitting in front of the TV with Cerberus.

Faize walked up behind her, "Lymle you shouldn't summon Cerberus in here it's to dangerous."

Lymle just ignored him he turned to Eremia, "Eremia maybe she'll listen to you."

Lymle got up and looked at them, "My doggie won't be bad, Kay? He's a good boy! Look Kay?" she motioned him and the dog sat down opening it's mouth and she put her head inside, they both gasped. But the dog didn't do anything to harm her.

Lymle, "See? It's just fine. There's nothing to be scared of, Kay?"

Faize looked at her, "I am certainly not scared."

Lymle, "Then you try, Faize, Kay?"

He looked around nervous, "V-very well, then…"

The dog opened his mouth and Faize hesitantly inched his hand inside. Then the dog chomped right as Faize quickly pulled his hand back, "This is your "good boy"!"

Lymle looked down, "I guess I messed up."

Faize, "What? Did you say you "messed up"!"

She turned away from him towards Eremia.

Eremia looked at her seriously, "Lymle you can't have Cerberus out if he's going to do stuff like that, so no more summoning him when were on this ship. Okay?"

She just dropped her head and nodded.

* * *

Eremia left there and went to the kitchen for a drink to find Reimi pulling out some cookies.

Eremia, "Hey Reimi need help?"

Reimi, "Huh, no I just got done, but you can get me out a plate please."

Eremia nodded and walked over to the cabinet grabbing a plate and helping her put the cookies on the plate her taking them out to the recreation room and putting them on the cookies on the table and calling everyone over.

Edge walked up, "What's up?"

Reimi, "I made cookies. Want some?"

Lymle, "They're really yummy, Kay? Kinda like the ones Lutie always made. I like'em a lot, Kay?"

Reimi, "Thanks Lym."

Faize tried some and smiled, "Reimi. I, too, find myself profoundly moved by your cooking skills. I never guessed that something so closely resembling my own favorite dish existed in the culinary culture of earth."

Reimi, "Aw now that's just flattery."

Faize, "Not at all, I may not be Lymle, but I have developed a great affection for you "cookies" as well."

Lymle looked down, "I don't want anymore. I don't want 'em! Not if Faize likes 'em, Kay?" with that she left the room.

Faize looked deep in thought, "I can't figure out why she dislikes me so much."

"oooo!" everyone looked at Eremia, "I have an idea to get her to like you a little more, Faize." she grabbed some cookies and a napkin writing on something on it, she grabbed Faize's hand and pulled him up to the rooms. She stopped and turned to him wrapping the cookies in the napkin and handing them to him, "Take these and set the on her bed then come back."

Faize, "I don't see how giving her these will help."

She turned him toward the door, "Just trust me okay?"

He did as told and then came back, "Now what?"

She smiled "Now we wait."

* * *

Then the computer came up telling about the warp out so they all went to there posts on the flight deck and prepared the ship.

Instead of a planet they found a giant space station, edge stood from his seat, "This is there home planet it's doesn't look like a planet."

Lymle cut in from her seat, "It's all chunky and spiny and looks like it'd hurt."

Eremia checked again, "Our coordinates are correct this is Arcturus VIII- Cardianon."

Then the ship was rocked and everyone nearly fell out of there seat, Eremia looked at her computer, "What was that?"

Edge stood back up and looked around at the crew, "What's happening? Report!"

Faize spoke first, "The fortress is emitting some kind of magnetic field!"

Eremia looked up at Edge, "We're being pulled in."

Edge, "A tractor beam?"

Faize sighed, "We can't break free!…Forgive me. If only I'd noticed sooner."

Reimi turned to edge, "There not responding to communications."

Edge, "Pulling us in without so mush as a warning… That's not playing nice."

Lymle, "Edgie, are we ganna get captured?"

He sat back in his seat, "Look on the bright side, maybe we're guests."

Eremia let out a sarcastic laugh, "Some how I don't see that happening."

Edge looked at the screen, "No welcoming party. Either they don't think much of us, or it's a trap."

Faize, "Their tractor beam is still in place."

Eremia looked at him, "In other words were not going anywhere anytime soon."

Edge stood and looked at them, "All right here's were going to do. First, gather information on anything related to the Aquila or the mystery object on Lemuris. Second, deactivate the tractor beam and get the hell out of here. I think we may have to battle a few Cardianon along the way, but… let's hope that doesn't happen. That's all any questions?"

Everyone shook there heads no.

"Good. Let's go." he said standing and walking to the door everyone else fallowed.

* * *

They left and went to look around, heading for a door on the right they encountered two Cardianon at the door which Edge and Faize knocked out quickly. They came to a room that was cold and had a lot of frozen pods in it.

Edge, "What is this place? Feel like a morgue?"

Eremia shivered, "Yeah it's freezing in here."

Faize looked at one, "No these Cardianon are in a cold sleep. I can't begin to imagine why, but most of the Cardianon must be in stasis here."

Reimi looked around, "I guess that's why we haven't seen many."

Lymle was shacking, "When you're cold, it's best to get moving, Kay?" she started running then tripped.

Eremia hurried over and helped her up, "You ok?"

Lymle wiped off her dress, "It's mean to trip people, Kay?"

She saw a frozen lizard and tripped her and lifted her wand to hit it but Eremia stopped her and shook her head no.

Faize looked at it, "This is one of those lizard men we fought on Lemuris…!"

Edge looked at another pod, "Did they mutate inside these pods or after they got out?"

Eremia looked at Reimi, "Do you think this is the same thing we saw happening on Lemuris, do you?"

Then they heard a loud rumble, "What is that?"

Faize, "Sound like it's coming this way."

Edge, "Well lets reframe from confronting it."

Reimi, "Come on, Lym."

Edge grabbed the Id card off the frozen creature and the went to a room with a computer so Faize could find out more.

"The Cardianon seem to be more vicious species than I thought. They've been forcefully taking over planets with undeveloped civilizations, one by one… it seems the invasion of

Lemuris was only a small part of their plans."

Lymle looked down and Eremia patted him on the shoulder while shaking her head, "Faize!"

He looked down at Lymle, "I'm sorry, Lymle. That was insensitive of me."

She looked up at him, "It's fine. I understand, Kay?"

Edge, "In any case, we can hardly leave the Cardianon alone now. We know what we have to do. I couldn't live with myself if we let something like the tragedy on Lemuris happen again."

Reimi walked up to Edge, "Well before we can do anything, we need more information. How's it looking, Faize?"

He started pressing buttons on his handheld device, "Right."

Edge grabbed his shoulder, "Wait! Stop it here."

The picture on the screen showed the dark crystal that saw on Lemuris.

"That's…!"

Edge, "Faize pull up the detailed data on this thing."

He tried and then turned to them, "I'm afraid I can't. the data is to heavily protected to break in to. I can read the file name, 'the Epiphanies of Guidance.'"

Edge, "That's doesn't tell us much at all."

Faize, "However there seems to be something important inside this "central isolation chamber," thought I can't get any details."

Reimi looked at edge, "There might be another one of those object there….!"

Edge, "Alright, lets head for that isolation chamber!" they all went to leave.

Eremia turned to Him, "Wait, Faize, do you think you could see if there's anything on me in this computer? Maybe they had information on me here like that other ship did."

He nodded and looked again, a minute later he looked at her, "I'm sorry Eremia, I can't find anything if it was here they erased it."

She nodded, "Ok, Thank you for checking."

* * *

**Hi Silver again, Hope you liked it and hope your looking forward to seeing more. See ya around,Kay? Please review.**


	4. Bacchus D79

Bacchus D-79

They headed down some hallways till they came to a big room with three doors all open.

When they walked forward the door behind them shut as did two of the others one slowly so they rand for it Reimi Faize and Lymle got through ok but edge and Eremia had to slide in. Edge stood and went to help Eremia up but something pulled her hair and fall back on her butt. She turned and looked, "What my hair is caught in the door?"

They all looked around for a button to open the door while Lymle and Eremia tried pulling her hair out of the door.

Then they all were teleported to a prison type room with no door and Eremia's hair was no longer caught in the door.

Edge tried hitting the walls with his sword while Lymle tried to use her symbology but nothing worked.

Faize turned to everyone, "This room must be protected by some sort of energy field. One that can render any attack powerless. I've actually been having Lymle here try her hand as well…"

Lymle turned to them, "This is weird. I can't use my symbology."

Faize turned back to Edge, "As you can see, the field even disables symbology."

Eremia listened but went to look at the walls.

Faize, "That alone is impressive enough, but…We were transported here in an instant. That was teleportation."

Edge, "An energy field and teleportation… They're not lacking for technology."

Then some kind of noise came on barely heard by everyone but Eremia, she screamed and fell to the ground covering her ears, she kept screaming.

"Eremia!" everyone rushed over, Faize put his hand on her shoulders, "Eremia what wrong?" but she didn't hear him.

Then a voice came on the speaker, "We knew you'd come, come to destroy the Epiphanies of Guidance. It is useless to resist."

Edge, "Who's there!"

Faize stood, "Stop! Your hurting her."

Then a red light glowed and shined on all of them, "It seems we've been scanned"

Edge, "Where are you? How about you quit hurting our friend and show yourself?"

The noise stop but it left Eremia shaking on the floor, as a screen popped up on one wall,

"Cease you bellowing, inferior being. You would do well to know your place."

Edge, "Are you the leader of this ship?"

Cardianon, "And what if I am?"

Edge, "Cause, I got something to ask you? What are these "Epiphanies of Guidance"?"

He waited a second, "Answer me!"

"We, the Cardianon, shall be the rulers of this infinite cosmos. We have been blessed by the gods. All inferior being will be eliminated."

Lymle stared shacking a little and Reimi held her, "It's ok were with you."

Edge, "Your out of your minds. Your insane. You think it's ok to cause pain because you're some kind of "superior being"!"

"We are implementing the natural laws of nature. And only your 'friend' stands in our way."

Faize stepped up, "What? What do you know about her?"

"The female was made by a dieing planet in order to stop The epiphanies of guidance, but she will not live past today."

"What?" edge stepped up, but Faize grabbed his arm.

Faize, "You still haven't answered the key question. What do you hope to gain from knowing the words of the gods?"

"We are gods."

"Well, well. So you are descendants of the Muah…"

Fazie, "Muah?"

"Impurities are of no use to use. You of Muan blood."

Edge, "Huh? Is he taking to us."

"We issue a mandate. You will stop the steel giant."

Faize, "Steel giant?"

"You will instruct the steel giant to cease its destructive actives and surrender at once."

Edge, "Wait! What the hell is this steel giant?"

"An invader. It came here with an accomplice who escaped our grasp. Another descendant of the muah like yourselves. In fact he wore the exact same symbol as you."

Edge, "He had the SRF emblem on him."

"We believed we had captured his ship, but apparently yours was a vessel of the same design. However, your vessel also bore precious specimens Two, in fact. Thus is the will of the gods. And lets not forget the holy light which you brought to us for eradication."

Faize turned and walked to Eremia as she was slowly sitting up holding her head.

Edge "The same design… The same emblem…Crowe"

Faize looked up to Edge, "I think I finally understand the cause of all the damage we've seen on this ship. Everything is because of this steel giant's destructive activities. It's no wonder the Cardianon paid us so little attention."

"In any event, you are to be used as specimens. You will enlighten the giant before you are disposed of. Heed my words and instruct it immediately: surrender at once!"

Edge, "Fine you want some instruction huh?"

Edge looked up and shouted. "My name is Edge maverick! I'm a friend of Crowe's! listen, I have no idea who or what you are! But if you came here with Crowe.. Don't hold anything back! Smash this ship to pieces! The Cardianon are insane!"

Eremia finally got to her feet but she was still a little dizzy.

"We do not understand your actions. You will remain in confinement here until your punishment has been decided."

Edge turned to them, "Uh…. Sorry."

Eremia looked at him but still held on to Faize's hand for it was keeping her upright,

"There's… no need to… apologize."

Faize, "Frankly, I feel relieved."

Lymle, "You sure told him! Edgie, your so cool!"

Reimi, "Yup. Though I do think you went a little bit overboard."

Edge, "What these Cardianon are doing isn't right. I know you would have acted the same way, Crowe.."

Faize helped Eremia to a wall and helped her sit against the wall, "You ok?"

She looked up at him, "Yes… I'll be fine as long as ….they don't do that …..again."

Then floor rumbled and everyone looked around, "What was that?"

Then the screen popped back up with the Cardianon running from something. Faize went and helped Eremia back up wrapping one of her arms around his neck in case they had to leave in a hurry and she was still hurting, his other hand on his sword.

Then the room on the screen blew up and they couldn't see a thing.

Then they saw the "steel giant" telling them to move back, so they did. Then the wall blew out leaving a big hole.

Then he came in the room through the hole, "I'll be brief. I am Bacchus d-79, of the Morphus. Please come with me."

Edge, "Wait a minute! Just like that you expect us to fallow you?"

Bacchus, "So you must be Mr. Edge Maverick. Your voice-print matches that of the broadcast throughout this ship earlier. Let us go then, Mr. Edge Maverick."

Edge, "Just hold on a second, okay? First I want to say thanks for coming to help us.. And next …. There's something I need to ask you."

"The thirst for knowledge always presents chances to gain insight. As a humble scientist, I would like nothing more than to answer your questions. However, our current reality does not permit leisurely conversation. Let us go, Mr. Edge Maverick."

Edge, "Fair enough. I'll save the questions for later, Mr. Bacchus."

Bacchus, "As you wish, Mr. Edge Maverick. Incidentally , please feel free to call me Bacchus."

Edge, "Will do, Bacchus. likewise, you can just call me Edge.

Bacchus, "As you wish Mr. Edge."

Edge, "No, I mean….uh, never mind."

Reimi, "So where we going?"

Bacchus, "The central isolation chamber. There I can fulfill my duty."

Faize, "Your duty?"

Bacchus, "The objects knows as the "Epiphanies of Guidance." It is my duty to put an end to them."

Eremia, Spoke up from her spot holding on to Fazie, "Well…..that's….convenient."

Edge, "Yeah we need to be getting there ourselves." They all nodded.

* * *

They went to leave it was hard to keep up and Eremia was slowing them down, "I'm just slowing everyone down. I don't know what they did to me but it really brought me down."

Everyone stopped and Lymle walked up to her, "Now that I can use my symbology, I can heal you, Kay?"

Fazie set Eremia against a wall, "She's right, here, you sit here."

Eremia smiled, "Ok, Lym do your best."

Lymle did a symbol and Eremia shined a second, Eremia slowly stood and took a deep breath. She leaned down to Lymle's height, "Thanks Lym I feel much better, Ok we can hurry now."

They all nod smiling and run off toward the central isolation chamber.

* * *

They stopped after going through the moving platform room and Edge asked what Bacchus really was, "I am who I said I was. I am Bacchus D-79 of the Morphus."

Eremia looked at him, "What's the Morphus?"

Bacchus, "Just as Miss Reimi and Mr. Edge are earthlings, I am of a race known as the Morphus."

Eremia, "Oh"

Lymle stepped up to him, "Bacchie, Are all your friends huge and clunky and all "boom" too?"

Bacchus, "I may not look it, but I am a Scientist. I lost the use of my body while in the process of fulfilling my duty, so I repaired it to what you see here."

Faize, "Your duty… You mentioned that earlier. The destruction of the Epiphanies of guidance, correct?"

Bacchus, "Yes but not entirely. Leading the universe toward a just future for the sake of the continued existence of all life: that is the duty of the Morphus."

Faize looked him funny, "Mmmm."

Eremia turned to him, "What's wrong?"

Bacchus, "Rest assured we do not think ourselves as so superior beings. We are merely acting to escape our own destruction. The end result will mean safety for all species, but the Morphus are at heart motivated by simple egotism."

Faize, "I see…. Your lack of hypocritical selflessness does make it easier to sympathize with your cause."

Bacchus nodded and Eremia looked around, "Maybe we should finish this conversation when we get out of here."

Everyone nodded, "Very well, let us continue on."

* * *

They all headed out of the room and in to a bigger room just to see the dark crystal in a machine, Edge, "It's bigger than the one on Lemuris…"

Bacchus stepped forward in front of everyone, "So this is the Grigori."

He made his arm in to a cannon and looked back, "Everyone please step back. I have never had an opportunity to destroy a Grigori before, but this should be sufficient."

He charged his arm and aimed, Edge stepped forward, "Wait, Bacchus?"

Bacchus, "Cover your ears." no one hesitated and they all covered there ears as he shot a laser at it and it exploded.

Bacchus, "So the explosive power of a specialized war head was enough my calculation were correct."

Eremia stepped up to him, "You know I could have gotten rid of it without a boom."

He looked at her, "And how would you with out a warhead."

She smiled at him, "With pure light. But I must that was very effective to."

Reimi, "They must have been very, precise calculations."

Edge looked around, "Well are work here is done. The Cardianon will-"

He was cutoff by a large rumble and a door being blown open on the right side of the room.

They all grab there weapons ready to fight as a giant armored dragon walked in with the leader controlling it.

"Are we to late?" the leader letting out a cry of despair, as if he lost something important to him, "The last of our Epiphanies… you …..inferior beings!….. You shall have no forgiveness!"

Edge, "Listen to me, the Grigori-the Epiphanies of guidance- they're dangerous! The evolution they cause isn't natural! If you keep it up you'll meet the same fate as your home planet!"

The leader, "We have become gods! The epiphanies of guidance have made us gods!"

Edge, "Your not becoming gods, you're becoming irrational monsters! Nobody should want that!"

The leader, "The Epiphanies of Guidance have made us 'all' who are 'one'! we are gods…. Gods of the cosmos!"

Eremia stepped up beside Edge, "He's not going to listen to you, Edge he's to diluted in his own mind."

The leader stepped toward them, "Inferior beings! You shall be crushed unto dust!"

Then the dark mist surrounded him and he turned in to a armor dragon beast with guns on his back and the crystal was under his belly.

Eremia growled, "You should have let me get rid of the crystal".

Bacchus held his gun arm up, "And what could you have done, your human."

Eremia, "No, I'm not, I don't know what I am but I can purify these things."

The dragon roared and Eremia now pissed off, roared back at it, "You guys distract it while I get under its belly to the stone."

Everyone looked over at her and her entire body was glowing this time and not just her hands and eyes.

She slipped to the side as they drew it's attention by attacking, while she slipped under the beast and standing up she touched the dark crystal with both her hand pouring light into it. The beast disintegrated in to dust leavening only the leader laying on the floor, Eremia stood there her breathing a little heavy.

She walked up to the others, "Now it's gone."

Faize put a hand in her shoulder, "Are you alright?" she nodded and smiled at him, "I guess the only way to truly be rid of the Grigori is for Eremia to purify them."

Edge looked disheartened and started walking away.

Lymle looked at him, "Hey, how come Edgie's still mad?"

Faize turned to her but Reimi lead down to her level, "Well, honey, I think Edge wanted to be able to save him, you know?"

Faize looked back at Edge who was still walking away, "Edge truly is an impressive man, isn't he…."

Lymle, "I don't get it. But I know those rocks are worse then the baddest bad guy. So I'm not ganna be mad at these people anymore, Kay?"

Eremia smiled, "That's right Lym and that's why we need to purify them so that they can never hurt anyone else."

Fazie leaden down to Lymle height, "Your just as impressive, Lymle. You too, Eremia."

Then Edge called from across the room, "Let's hurry to the reactor, people. We're gonna shut that tractor beam down and get the hell out of here."

They all nodded walking, Lymle jogging, up to him, but what only Bacchus saw was the small boom the leader had triggered right before he died rolling toward them.

"Look out!" he yelled as he ran and cover the boom with his body right as it blew.

"Bacchus!" they all yelled running toward him laying on the floor a big burn on his belly area.

"Repair feasible, I have slightly limited use of my left leg and right arm but it is not a problem." they all sighed at that.

Lymle patted his shoulder, "You big dummy! I was so scared! But… thank you, Kay?"

Eremia smiled, "I agree with Lymle….. You are a big Dummy, but thank you."

Reimi, "You saved our lives."

Bacchus, "It is nothing to concern yourselves with. I have only done what should be expected of a comrade."

Edge nodes, "I see…. Can you walk?"

Bacchus, "It may prove some what difficult… but I will manage."

Edge, "Don't push your self. Help me out, Faize."

Edge and Faize both grabbed each of his arms and lifted him up, Fazie groaned, "You are indeed as heavy as you look."

Bacchus, "Forgive me I am in your debt."

Edge, "Don't worry about it you saved are lives. This is nothing."

They walked thought the door, Faize, "I'm afraid he really is heavy…"

Edge, "That's the weight of our lives Faize. Deal with it."

Faize, "Believe me I am."

The girls fallowed behind as the guys helped Bacchus to the reactor room to shut off the tractor beam.

They reached the reactor room and Reimi and Faize got the computers set to shut off the tractor beam.

Reimi, "Ready."

Faize, "Me too"

Edge, "Then this should do it."

Reimi, "Generator shutdown confirmed."

Faize, "And the tractor beam is down! It's a success!"

Then the generator started coming back online.

Eremia looked around, "They must have a back up system."

Bacchus spoke up from his spot on the floor, "Allow me to investigate. Lymle, would you mind climbing down for a moment?"

She hopped of his arm and walked over to Eremia, as he pulled up his hologram computers and searched for the problem.

Bacchus, "Miss Eremia was right, there is an emergency power system. A countdown to warp seems to have been initiated."

Edge, "A warp? Huh?"

Bacchus, "It would appear to be an emergency evacuation system built into the Cardianon mother ship."

Eremia, "Evacuation to where?"

Bacchus, "Some where in uncharted space."

Faize, "At this rate, we'll be taken along with it when countdown ends."

Bacchus, "Yes and if we are cast away into such uncharted space, we might never be able to return."

Reimi, "What?"

Bacchus, "Please don't worry. My search shows a emergency bypass up ahead. Please use it to escape and return to your ship."

Eremia, "Your not saying what I think your saying?"

Bacchus, "As you can see, my present state I can't not go with you. Please forget me ,

and go quickly."

Edge, "Do your really think were going to leave you?"

Bacchus, "With your assistance, I have successfully fulfill my duty. I have.. No particular regrets."

Lymle stomped her feet, "No Bacchie! You're coming with us Kay?"

Bacchus, "Please don't concern your self with me it's not as if I'm going to die."

Faize, "Even if not, you'll still never be able to return correct?"

Edge ,"That might as well be death."

Bacchus, "Mr. Edge, if you are the ranking officer among all present it is your duty to make a realistic decision for yourself and your crew. Please think rationally. What you see before you is nothing more than broken scrap feel free to cast it aside, without any guilt."

Eremia, "NO!"

Reimi "Don't be ridiculous!" Reimi grabbed his hand, "Your not scrap! You sacrificed your own safety to save us your our friend."

Eremia, "Yeah and friends don't leave friends behind."

Bacchus, "Miss Reimi…. Miss Eremia…. No it is not to be. Please release my hand ,and hurry.."

Reimi, "No, I won't. we're getting out of here together, and that's final!"

Eremia and Lymle grabbed his other hand, "I'm helping too! I don't want to lose a

friend… I would be so sad, Kay?"

Eremia, "Were not leaving you here in this ugly place."

Edge, "You better just give up, Bacchus. Once these girls get going, there really no stopping them."

Faize, "I think it would be best if we all leave together, don't you? And I believe you said it yourself…"

Edge, "Only doing what should be expected of a comrade," was it?"

Edge and Reimi grabbed one arm while Faize and Eremia grabbed the other and Lymle ran in front.

Edge, "This might get a little bumpy, but I think you can handle it."

They turned him around and started dragging him across the floor.

Edge, "All right, we're out of time! Make a dead run for the Calnus! And don't let go of our friend here!"

Everyone, "Yes sir!"

Bacchus spoke up as they where pulling him along, "Between you and Mr. Crowe.. I've certainly met some outrageous people lately… not that I'm complaining…"

* * *

**Hi Hope you liked it, please review i need to know if it good or not.**


	5. Earth?

Hi I'm finally back with more here's the 4th chapter to this story and you'll love it. Trust me!

**

* * *

Earth!**

They all run down the hall pulling Bacchus behind them across the floor, "Just a little further! Keep going, people!"

Bacchus spoke up from the floor, "I am fairly... certain the... next bulkhead is... the last one!"

"C'mon, this is it! the final stretch!" Edge said from the front.

"Oh no, It's closing to fast, we're not gonna make it!" Eremia said a little out of breath. Bacchus is just that heavy.

They stop as the last door stop right before it closes, "Why are you stopping! You'll be trapped here as well!" Bacchus said from the floor.

They look to see a beautiful elf looking woman waring purple and gold clothes and caring a gold staff walk out from behind the door.

"Um, who are you?" Edge asks uncertainly.

"Your not the red haired man after all." She says as she turns and walks away.

Eremia, "I wounder who that was?"

Lymle, "It looks like she used a lightning symbol."

Faize, "I don't think she was a Cardianon."

Bacchus, "I'm afraid i can only see the ceiling, and thus am as a loss to fully digest current situation... But i believe we had best hurry."

Edge, "That's right! Move it, people!"

They run through the hall and in to the ship,leave Edge and Eremia help Bacchus to a seat while Faize and Reimi run to there seats to get the ship ready to leave.

They get the ship out of range just as the station disappears.

Lymle, "It disappeared."

Faize, "It warped, Lymle. along with all the Grigori's secrets..."

Bacchus, "The Cardianon were conducting acts of aggression through use of the Grigori. That cannot be condoned."

Edge, "But if there were no Grigori, the Cardianon would have evolved normally. They wouldn't have invaded Lemuris."

Reimi, "The Grigori are gone. The Cardianon said it himself, remember? it was their final epiphany."

Lymle, "Edgie, nothing like what happened on my home will ever happen again, that's all that matters, kay?"

Edge, "You're right. i guess we actually were able to protect Lemuris this time."

Reimi, "Edge, you haven't done a single thing wrong since you took command. I think you should try trusting yourself, for a change. just let yourself be Edge-good old edge... Okay?"

Faize gave edge a thumbs up, "You've got to be optimistic, right?"

Eremia, "Yeah Edge, No more being a stick in the mud."

Edge, "Yeah we do. I'm counting on you guys, all right?" they all nod.

Bacchus puts the ships new destination and everyone goes about doing there own thing about the ship.

Eremia went to her room and changed clothes and heard something in the hall, she opened her door and peaked out just to have to avoid an arrow to the head. she looked again and saw Edge running down the hall acting like a cat and Reimi standing in a towel shooting at him.

Eremia laughs, "You know Reimi you should shoot tomcats in the hall, even if they deserve it." she then went and laid down for a bit.

All the girls had gathered in the item creation room with Welch as a hologram, "I have an idea, lets play a trick on the boys." they all gathered round and discussed it then Reimi went to get Edge while Welch Lymle and Eremia got into position. Lymle was hiding in a storage compartment in the floor while Eremia stood by talking to Welch till Edge and Reimi got there.

Welch had Edge look at her glasses which she said were new and was seeing if he could tell. He leaned in closer to get a good look and that's when Lymle popped through Welch scaring Edge, they all laughed and gave a thumbs up.

Then Reimi went to get Faize and Eremia hid this time, Welch did the same thing tell him her glasses were new. Eremia waited till he said he was gonna take a closer look and snuck up behind Welch, then she popped her head through Welch but went a little to far and the lips connected in a small brief kiss. They both backed up faces red, Faize turned around, "If you''ll excuse me." and walked out the room. Eremia stood there for a second, "Hey wait a minute, Faize."

Welch giggled, "Could this be the first signs of L-O-V-E? Show Auntie Welch some more!"

Eremia fallowed Faize to his room and ran in just as he was locking the door, he gasped as she ran in, "Eremia what are you doing?"

Eremia, "You kissed me and then ran off and you surprised I fallowed."

Faize looked at her his face still a little pink, "Actually you kissed me when you jumped out like that."

Eremia looked at him, "I guess your right...but... uh... I don't know. Faize?"

Faize, "Yes?"

Eremia, "Have you... ever ...kissed anyone before?"

Faize shook his head, "No." both there faces red.

Eremia slowly walked closer to him, "Me neither, I mean that I can remember. You...Uh .. want to try again?"

Faize slowly nodded and walked up to her putting an arm around her waist and pulling her to him, she lays her hands on his chest, he leaned down and stopped for a second just before kissing her full on lips. they stay like that for a second before he pulls away.

Faize looks down at her, "Was that sufficient?" she so stunned all she can do is shake her head yes.

Eremia looks up at him, "Maybe... we better ... keep this a secret from the others till we have time to ... sort it out."

Faize lets her go, "Of course i think that will be best till then."

Eremia turns to leave and opens the door, she stops and turns to him, "Faize, it was nice." then she walked out leaving him to think.

Eremia heads to the bridge to get something and as she walks out she see Edge sitting by the window with Lymle sleeping on his shoulder. Faize walks out of the item creation room and hide from Eremia's view, he sees the soft smile she gets on her face.

Faize says to himself, "What is the world am I doing hiding like this?"

Eremia looks over and see Reimi coming down the stairs and she looks to see Faize, "What are you doing?"

Faize jumps letting out a yell which wakes up Lymle, "Hey! keep it down Faize! I'm taking nappy time, kay?"

Faize turns to her, "If your tired, you really should sleep in your own room. It's unfair to Edge."

Lymle, "It's none of your beeswax, Faize. I wanna take nappy time with Edgie."

Faize, "You really are a baby, aren't you, Lymle?"

Lymle, "Mmrgh! I"m not a baby, Kay?"

Faize, "I'd call a girl your age who can't sleep by herself quite a baby indeed."

Lymle stomps her foot, "Faize you big dummy! Fine I'll sleep alone, kay!"

Lymle then stomps over and hits his hand and stomps up the stairs to her room. Faize looks at the board he has in his hand, "If you'll excuse me." then he walks past everyone and in to the bridge.

Eremia Edge and Reimi look around at each other, Reimi laughs, "Only good friends could fight like that."

Edge, "...And what does that mean?"

Eremia smiles, " It mean Lymle doesn't hate Faize the he think she hate him, she actually likes him but doesn't know how to deal with that or express it so she lashes out, it help her cope."

Edge just looks at her funny, "You''ll figure it out someday, Edge." Eremia shrugs and walks up the stairs to take a nap till warp out.

Eremia woke to a jolt and Faize's voice on the intercom, "Initiating emergency warp-out! All hands, report to the flight deck immediately!"

Eremia grabbed everything and ran to the flight deck, she looked out the window when she got there and saw what looked like a black hole, "Faize tell me that's not what I think it is." she runs and sits down.

Faize, " There's a gravitational anomaly ahead! It looks like... No, this can't be right! At this strength... it's a black hole!"

Eremia, "I knew it."

Bacchus, "The current situation is everything Mr. Faize. Allow me to explain the phenomenon of black holes appearing in deep space, along with my own theories about the matter."

Edge,"Sorry, Bacchus, but save the lecture for another time. we have to concentrate on getting out of here! Reimi!"

Reimi, "Give me 30 seconds! I'm inputting the gravity changes for emergency warp."

Eremia, "Edge look!"

Lymle, "It's really black and smoky..."

Edge, "Is that the black hole!"

Faize, "I've lost control of the Calnus!"

Edge, "Reimi!"

Reimi, " Too late! We won't make it!"

Eremia, "Hold on everyone!"

The ship spiraled into the black hole and everyone was knocked out, some were knocked out of there seats.

Eremia woke to Faize shaking her from her spot on the floor where she fell.

Edge, "We survived? Is everyone ok?"

Faize helps her up and nods, "Yeah I think so."

Lymle stood, "That was fun! it was all, "zap!" "boom!", kay?"

Eremia laughed, Faize sat back in his chair and turned to her sighing, "What are we going to do with you, Lymle?"

Bacchus, "We were definitely caught in the black hole but how did we escape? Hmm, I suppose, one might call it an escape through a type of wormhole. In any event the fact that we escaped at at all can only be called a miracle."

Edge, "Impossible..."

Bacchus, "No, I'm certain my analysis is correct."

Reimi, "No way..."

Bacchus, "Miss Reimi, you doubt me as well?"

Eremia, crossed her arms, "Bacchus I think there talking about that."

Everyone looked at the screen in front to see the big blue planet with clouds on it.

Reimi, "This is..."

Edge, "Our home world...? it this Earth!"

* * *

Wasn't that cute, I'll be putting more cuteness like that in later chapters but that's all for now. See ya!


	6. New Friend's

Hi It's me, I'm writing more every day so i should finish this story soon then I mite start on my One piece story, unsure. Anyway here you go, Enjoy!

**

* * *

New Friend's**

Edge has Reimi cheak to see if it's Earth or not.

Edge, "Are you sure?"

Reimi, "Yes. The results are the same every time I check. The stellar coordinates are an almost perfect match. There's no question the this planet is Earth."

Edge, "I see.."

Lymle turns to Eremia and Faize, "What's wrong? This is Edgie and Reirei's home, isn't it? But... Both of them don't look very happy about it..."

Faize looks down at her, "I don't think it's so much unhappiness as it is bewilderment."

Eremia bent down in front of Lymle to her level, "I think there just confused as to how we got here with out putting in the coordinates for it, It's all just a little confusing."

Bacchus, "Indeed. Arriving at one's home planet under such strange circumstances would put anyone ill at ease."

Edge, "That's not the whole problem."

Reimi, "There are subtle discrepancies between this Earth and ours."

Edge, "You see before we were born there was a war, the worst war in our history. the result made the surface of the planet terribly contaminated and humans had no choice but to go underground. It's been the same ever since we were born. the polluted environment still hasn't improved. Of course, that was the very reason we looked to space."

Reimi, "But there are no traces of pollution on the surface of this planet. Well, it's not accurate to say none at all. But it's still an environment in which humans could 's almost like the war that nearly destroyed our planet never happened."

Faize, "Indeed... The fact that something you took for granted suddenly no longer applies is somewhat troubling."

Eremia looked at Faize, "That is a scary thought."

Edge, "And there's another thing. The organization we belong to, the USTA...I can't get through to headquarters."

Eremia, "It's like this is a different dimension or something."

Bacchus, "Hmm... Mysterious issues, all. Something unexpected may have happened here in your absence."

Lymle walks up to Reimi, "Yes, Lym? What is it?"

Lymle, "Everyone stop standing around and being all weird, kay? let's go out. I wanna see Edgie and Reirei's home."

Eremia, " Uh Lym, Hunny i don't think... uh?"

Edge, "All right."

Reimi, "Edge?"

Edge, "the air outside seems breathable. I'm going out there to take a look. See if we can't find someone."

Faize, "In that case I'll join you."

Bacchus, "I shall as well."

Lymle threw up her arm, "Me too!"

Edge leaned over and faced her, "Lymle, you stay and watch the ship with Reimi and Eremia, okay?"

Lymle pouted, and Eremia smiled, "Don't worry Hunny, we are counting on you to help protect this ship right Edge."

He nodded his head, "Reimi, you too Take care of Lymle while we're out."

Lymle had already started to draw on the floor, Reimi rushed over, "Hey! Don't do anything stupid Edge."

Faize turned to Reimi, "Don't worry, I'll make certain of it."

Bacchus, "Yes, you may count n me, too."

Edge turned to them, "Uh... Why are the Two of you answering for me?"

Reimi, "I guess i won't have to worry if Faize and Bacchus are with you."

Eremia walks up to Faize, "You be careful to, Ok."

He nods to her as they leave the ship, Eremia, Reimi, and Lymle stand and talk in the bridge when Eremia hears the door swish open.

Eremia, "You hear that? Maybe the boy's found someone." she walks up the stairs and to the door.

As the door opens she see's a bunch of men with guns, Eremia fought a few of them clearing a path for Reimi to get Lymle out of there then one of the soldiers got a hit on her knocking her out.

* * *

She woke to the sounds of people talking but unlike Reimi she grabbed the blanket over her and held it around her as she sat up, she looked up to see Reimi slap Edge leaving a hand print on his face. She stood wrapping the blanket around herself Reimi did the same, "Well this is a bit weird. Bacchus will you do me a favor?"

Bacchus nodded while still not looking at the two, Eremia walked over to the lockers that had there clothes and pulled Bacchus facing away from them, "Hold your arms up please." he did and she handed each end of the blanket into one a his hands, "There now Reimi and i can get dressed with Edge's perverted eyes watching."

Reimi, "Good plan."

Eremia, "And I know Bacchus won't peek."

They got dressed and Edge explained what happened while they were out, Eremia and Reimi looked at each other, "Wow all that happened while we were out?"

Faize, "Even if we were able to stop the reactor, it's too late now. There's going to be a massive pair annihilation."

Lymle, "What's going to happen to us?"

Bacchus, "The pair annihilation will reduce this base-no, the entire planet-to nothing more than formless energy..."

Eremia looks up at Bacchus then to Faize, "Can't we do anything to stop it?"

Faize, "It's to late. we have no hands left to play."

Bacchus, "They opened it themselves: a Pandora's box they have no hope of closing

Edge looked down, "It's not a box they could have opened alone... I let them open it... I gave them the key!... It's all my fault!"

Eremia walks in front of Edge, "This is no time to beat yourself up Edge, plus they tricked you it's not your fault! Edge you did it because you wanted to save the future!"

Edge pushes her away and into Faize, "That's no Excuse at all! Look at what I've done! The earth is going to be destroyed! It's all my fault!"

Faize walked around Eremia, "Edge, this is not the time nor place for you to be talking like that."

Edge looked at Faize, "Faize..."

Faize, "You have duty yo perform. Don't leave it unfulfilled."

Bacchus, "you have to make a decision, Mr. Edge. Not as a guilty man, but as a captain. Our captain."

Edge, "Bacchus..." He looked around at everyone and looked down at his feet, "We have to leave this place... Now... We have to get the hell off this planet!"

There new friend, Maracle and Eremia turn to the door, Eremia, "What's that sound?"

Meracle, "I knew it... it's the sound of my ocarina."

Lymle turns to Eremia, "I don't hear anything, kay?"

Eremia looks down at her, "You don't?"

Meracle, "No, I know that sound! I gave it to the professor..."

They all feel a jolt as the two doors on either side started to open, as soon as they were open Meracle ran out fallowed by everyone else.

Meracle, "Professor? Where are you?"

Everyone looked as the Professor popes his head out from behind a box, "I'm here Meracle."

He stood as she ran to him embracing him in a big hug, "Professor!"

Professor, "Meracle... I,m glad you're safe. And I'm happy to see you well."

The professor smile letting go of her and handing her the ocarina as he stapes back, "Professor?"

Professor, "Meracle.. Return to space. Return to space with your new friends."

Meracle, "If I'm going, I'm going with you!"

The professor shook his head, "I can't Meracle. It's Milla... There's something i have to tell her." He then clicked a button on the platform and it lowered.

Meracle tried to go with him but Eremia put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait..Professor!"

He started walking to the reactor were Milla was standing, Meracle ran to the railing, "Professor!" Edge Fallowed and as he looked at The Professor he nodded and grabbed Meracle's wrist, "Meracle We have to go."

Meracle tried to break free of him, "No! Let me go! the professor's coming, We're leaving with Professor!"

Edge pulled her to look at him, "We have to run... We have to go! Now!" he runs down the platform pulling her behind him everyone else fallowing behind.

They ran across the platform till they reach the room the Calnus was in, everyone ran in but Eremia was holding Meracle's hand and she stopped looking back.

Eremia, "Meracle whats wrong?"

Edge had everyone in and looked back to see the two just sitting there, "Meracle, Eremia."

Meracle took her hand from Eremia, "Edge, Eremia, I..."

Edge tried to run to her but the platform in front of them fell, "Meracle, Eremia Come on! Get over here!"

Meracle, "I'm staying here with the professor. I don't have any other friends..."

Eremia, "Is that what you really think?"

Edge, "You do! We're right here!"

Eremia leaned over in front of her, "Edge is right! We have friends waiting for us..." She face Edge and bent down, "Come on we better hurry, They'll miss us if something happens."

Edge, "Come on! You have friends... Right here!"

Meracle looked at both Edge and Eremia, Eremia smiled to her, "Come on, we have to go back to space!"

She finally nodded and jumped on Eremia's back who stood and ran and jump, Edge let go of the bar and grabbed Eremia's hand to where they where hanging over the side, everyone was the holding Edge up so he wouldn't fall.

Meracle looked up, "Professor, I finally made friends... I found myself some new friends, professor.."

Eremia, "Hold on tight now." Eremia grabbed Edge's other hand and Everyone pulled them up and they got the ship ready for launch.

Meracle sat beside Lymle in the passenger seats and everyone else went to there stations.

Faize slammed his hands down on the keyboard, "Damn, no good...Without an Exalithium crystal...We can't can't escape this gravitational field with our normal engines."

Reimi, "No... we made it this far..."

Edge, "Is this... the end?"

Meracle touched her necklace and Eremia noticed, "Meracle can I see your pendent?"

Meracale nodded and handed it to her, she gasped running up to Faize, "Faize, will this work?"

Faize looked at it, "Eremia, What do you expect us to do with a pendant? ...Wait!" He took the pendent from her, "It can't be... Where did you get such a high-density- Yes, with this, we could!" he stood and turn to Edge, "Edge! Make preparations for warp!"

Edge, "But!"

Faize, "We have one! An extremely High-density Exalithium crystal! I've never seen anything like it!"

Faize put it in the Engine core while they prepared for warp, Eremia spoke as Faize sat down, "Warp engines online! We can leave on your order!"

Reimi, "Amazing I've never seen this kind of power!"

Bacchus, "Fascinating, I'd certainly like to study this inn detail when we have time."

Meracle stood pointing her fist to the sky, "Come on lets take off!"

Lymle, "Edgie."

Edge nodded, "Calnus, engage!"

* * *

Aww, It's so cute anyway there it is the 5th chapter tell me what you think please. Review!


	7. Author's Note

Hi everyone thanks for the reviews, I can't get online a lot so i'll try and get alot done before I get online next. Don't worry i'm tring my hardest to finish this story, I've never finished a story that I've started so I'm really tring to make this the first. Please review more and tell me what you think. Thanks! Later Taters! :)


	8. Finding Roak

**Finding Roak**

They made it out just as the world disappered, Faize cheacked to see if they where back home, "Coordinates, star systems... I've cross-refereced 147 categories of data. There's no question we've returned to the time period we originally came from."

Eremia smiled, "We made it home."

Bacchus, "This is mere speculation, but the spatial collapse may have served to thrust us back to the time from which we came. Unfortunately, I cannot be certian." Bacchus stoped and looked around and then stood, "To speculate further...we extraterrestrials are one thing, but given the fact that you two earthlings have not vanished from existence... perhaps that planet existed in a different dimension...An alternate earth that was not your own."

Reimi, "That would mean.."

Edge, "I saw it just before we entered subspace... Earth twisted... and disappeared in a flash of light...After haveing miraculously suvived for 4.6 billion years... It was annihilated.. in a single instant... just like that.. So simply..."

Faize turned to Edge, "A pair annihilation overload cannot be stopped. Nobody... could have prevented what happened."

Edge, "Oh yeah? You know how it could have been prevented? If I hadn't started it in the first place!"

Everyone but Bacchus and Faize jumped up, Reimi, "No, Edge that's not true."

Lymle, "Edgie!"

Meracle, "Edge you did your best!"

Edge slamed his down and stood up, "Don't try to console me, damn it! Who cares if it wasn't our earth? It doesn't matter.. It's gone, either way...You get it!? It's all gone forever! My bad judgment pushed those people over the edge! The earth was annihilted! every last speck! everything!" He slamed his hand down again, "People! Children! Animals! Towns and house and everything! Everything!"

Lymle, "Edgie please stop! Stop, Kay?"

Reimi, "Edge!"

Edge looked down, "I didn't go into space for this... I went for mankind's future.. It's happiness..."

Bacchus stood, "Mr. Edge, the responsibility isn't your alone. All of us are at fault here."

Faize, "Yes... Bacchus is right, None of us were able to prevent this from happening... Please Edge."

Edge coverd his ears, "If i hadn't been there... if i han't handed over our technology."

Meracle, "Edge if you really mean that then what about me? I finally made some new friends... you asked me to come with you but..." she put her face in her hands and cryed.

Eremia, "Edge, getting mad at us won't help and it sure as hell won't bring those people back. Being a leader means making difficalt choices and have to take the guilt from the wrong choices. You can't beat your self up for one wrong move. You have all of us counting on you, Edge. I know I am. You have to learn from those..."

Edge turned to her, "And what do you know you can't even remember your own name!"

Reimi, "Edge!"

Eremia felt tears sting her eyes, "Well you know who I learn that from was you, Edge. You taught me so much maybe you should learn from your own example to."

Eremia ran out the room tear running down her cheeks, Reimi, "Eremia!"

Faize fallowed her out the room and found her in her room looking out the window, he walkes over and puts a hand on her shoulder. She lookes at him and turns embracing him in a hug and her face in his his shoulder. Not sure of what to say he just let her cry and held her.

After a few mintutes she let go of him, "Sorry it's just what Edge said got to me. What happen to me to make me forget?"

Faize put his hand on her shoulders, "Remember what I said on Lemerius, No mater what I'll always be there, and I'm sure will find out what happened to you. We'll all be there for you, I know I will."

Eremia smiles, "Thanks Faize, What did I do to deserve such good friends."

Faize smiled, "You just be your self and don't worry about what Edge said he's not him self."

Eremia nodded, "I know and I won't hold it aginsn't him. Come on lets head back to the flight deck."

He nodded and they headed back to see everyone in there seats waiting on them, Bacchus, "I've entered the coordinates for our course to Roak. Mr. Edge, can leave on your order."

Edge didn't speak he just sat there looking glum, Bacchus looked at him, "Mr. Edge?"

Reimi sighed and stood turning to everyone, "Calnus, departing for Roak... Engade, please."

Faize and Eremia nodded, "Right."

They headed twords Roak when Welch came up on the screen, Welch, "Yoo-hoo! how's it goin', Folks? Welch Vineyard, at your service!"

Meracle, "? Who the heck!?"

Lymle, "Hi there, Welchie. you're all 2D today."

Welch, "Hi yourself, pipssqueak! Lookin' cute, as always!" she then noticed Meracle, "Ohh? What's this!?... I turn around for a minute and now you've got a cat!? And not jsut any cat, apparently! I mean, look at those ears! I feel like I just walked into an anime convention!"

Welch kept talking but Eremia looked at Meracle, Meracle, "What the Heck is she talking about...?"

Lymle turn to Meracle, "This is just how Welchie is, Kay?"

Eremia, "Don't worry Meracle, she's harmless... Sometimes."

Reimi turn to welch, "Welch Right?"

Welch, "You got that right Sister! So How've you all been? I've been tryin' to get through to you guys forever!

Reimi, "You couldn't get through to us?"

Welch, "Yeah! where'd you all run off to, anyway? Huh? Wait a second, don't tell me...! Are you and Edge getting all cozy with each other behind my back!? Eremia, what about you and Faize? Now, now, now ... You four sould know better than to keep secrets from Auntie Welch! C'mon, spill the beans! I want every Juicy detail! Like... How'd you get past the whole "childhood friend" thing or the "two aliens togather thing". Huh? don't Tell me. It's the cat..."

Reimi, "Sorry, Welch were kind of busy right now, Talk to you later." she then turned it off.

Eremia, "Thanks Reimi."

Reimi nodded, "If Welch contacted us, that means..."

Faize turned to her, "Yes Baccus's hypothesis was correct. it would seem we were in a diffrent dimension, after all."

Bacchus, "Your homeworld has not been destroyed. In this universe, your Earth still Exists."

Reimi stood and turned to Edge, "Did you hear that, Edge? Earth is.. our Earth, it's safe!"

Edge, "Is that supposed to make me feel better? It dosen't change the fact that the other Earth was Destroyed.. It dosen't change the fact that I destroyed it... Billions of people have died, but your all happy bacause we're safe? That makes us no better that the Cardianon!"

Reimi looked down sad and Eremia walked over putting a hand on her shoulder, "Edge, we are better than the Cardianon, You were trying to help people, the cardinon weren't." Eremia turned to Reimi, "Just give him time, he'll come around."

Faize, "Look, Edge, It couldn't have been helped."

Edge, "If only I hadn't handed over the exalithium crystal..."

Faize stood and faced Edge, "How can you continue to go on like this!?"

Bacchus, "Stop it, both of you. I know how you feel... My immaturity once caused me to lose much while I was attempting to fulfill my duty as a Morphus. I have experienced much agony and regret. And yet I have never found a complete aswer. But I live with belief that one day I will find that answer. Mr. Edge. you may have much worry and regret, but keep moving forward nonetheless. If you let it hold you back, you will simply moulder away."

Then the ship jolted and everyone but Eremia fell in to there seats but Eremia who held on to Reimi's chair, after that she ran to her seat and sat down.

Faize, "The Ship! We're under attack!"

Reimi, "Attack? But why would anybody?"

Bacchus, "Forgive me, Miss Reimi. I'm afarid to say ... I was some what careless."

Faize, "Putting it up now."

He put it up on the screen to see a big black ship and Reimi turned to Faize, "Faize, can you cheack their ship's registry?"

Faize, "They're not registered! it's not from Earth or from Eldar!"

Eremia looked down and spoke softly out loud, "Where have I seen this before?"

Bacchus, "I'm detecting a strong energy burst! We can't dodge it!"

Eremia, "Brace yourselfs!"

They looked as on the screen as another ship attacked the ship attacking them and ran it off.

Faize, "That ship... It's from the 13th independent Armored Division... An Eldarian vessel."

The screen changed to the Eldarian they met on Aeos, "You're those civilians from from back on Aeos, aren't you."

Reimi stood giving a slight bow, "Ah you have our thanks for rescuing us."

Eldarian, "I'm only chasing my prey. If you get in the way, I'll shoot you down, too. Stay out of this if you value your lives, ameteurs." after that he cut it off and flew after the black ship.

Faize turned to Reimi, "I wouldn't take it personally. The 13th Indepedent Armored Division arn't exactly know for their kindness."

Reimi nodded, "But still.. What do you think that black ship was?"

Bacchus, "That I cannot say, but I can say what we must do next. Damage may be light, but nevertheless, we have sustained an attack. We must check the ship and perform maintenance."

Reimi, "I guess that gives us another reason to land on Roak." she turned to Faize, "Are we able to navigate?"

Faize, "The attack produces a slight alteration in our course, but it should be easy enough to correct."

Reimi, "Please Take care of it. Very well... Let us continue toward planet Roak."

As Roak came in to view the started landing prepartions.

Faize, "Preparations for landing on Roak complete. Your orders, Captian."

Everyone turned to Edge, Eremia, "Edge?"

Then Reimi stood and faced everyone, "I judge the captian to be unfit for command and hereby exercise my rights as second ranking officer. Henceforth I assume command of the Calnus as acting captian. Are there any odjections?"

Everyone shook there heads no, Edge looked at her, "I don't object but...Do we really have to land on Roak?"

Reimi, "Our reasons for landing are all valid. Bacchus if you will?"

Bacchus, "Our new exalithium crystal is putting to mush stress on the ship's generators. It will take no small amount of time to recalculate our energy conversion matrix. Upon landing, we must put the ship's systems into sleep mode to compllete the recalcuation as quickly as possible."

Faize, "and don't forget checking the ship and performing maintenance duties."

Eremia turned to Reimi, "And don't forget your original SRF mission."

Reimi, "Right, Investigating habitable planets is the reason we began our journey in the first place." She turned to Faize, "Begin the landing sequence."

Everyone turns around and lands the ship with ease.

Bacchus, "Roak's civilization level is ... well, by Earth standards, it would be roughly equivalent to the middle ages."

Edge looked down, "I don't want to interfere... with anyone..."

Bacchus turned to him, "Yes Mr. Edge. For that reason, I have installed optical camouflage devices on the Calnus and hidden it from sight, I will camouflage myself as well."

Edge, "Please."

Eremia put her arm up in the air, "Well let's go" having the other two young girls fallow her lead as she kept them in high spirts, Faize just smiled at them.

They Came upon a beach with an old port and some natives where siting on the Lymle pulled on Eremia's hand, "Whoa! a tail! He's got a tail and ears just like yours, Merry!"

Bacchus spoke, "Morphus data does indeed indicate that most inhabitants of Roak are tailed."

Faize, "Now that you mention it, that othe person has a tail as well."

Eremia looked at Meracle, "Hey, do you think this could be your home planet?"

Faize, "It possiable."

Lymle, "Isn't that great, Merry? ... Merry?"

Meracle, "Hmm... I don't know. Well it does smell kind of like where I was born, but there's also something diffrent about it."

Faize, "Could it be an issue with the composition of the atmosphere?"

Meracle, "It's such a small diffrence... I don't know. Anyway, let's keep looking around for a wile. Is it okay if I stay with you guys?"

Eremia smiled, "Of course it is."

Lymle grabed Meracle's hand, "We'll got togather, Kay?"

Meracle, "Thanks. That makes me happy!"

Faize, "What should we do now?"

Eremia, "Idea, why don't we see if we can find a settlement?"

Reimi, "Yeah, I'd like to see the level of civilization is here. Of course we can't talk to anyone or let on where we're from."

Lymle threw her hand up, "Let's go, Kay?"


End file.
